


First Time

by kxro_2



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, I'm laughing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, innocent naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: Attempting to insult Sasuke, Naruto ends up in his bed instead of beating him in a challenge. How was he supposed to know saying Sasuke didn't have an inch on him was referring to his penis? How did he not realize he ended up agreeing into having sex with him until it was a little too late? How gay even is he.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed so hard while reading this. I wrote this two years ago and it's so bad that there are tears in my eyes. This was from an RP since at the time I couldn't write porn by myself. If you leave a comment saying it's bad, yeah I know. Through the mid, Naruto had a very weird boldness change in him and I was like Naruto what ??? Anyway, read and cringe

As always, Sasuke was showing off. That damn bastard always thought highly of himself. He didn't acknowledge Naruto which pissed the blond off more than it already did by just looking at him. He wanted to surpass him and show him who the boss was- there had got to be a way to embarrass him and claim victory over the bawling baby and gain Sakura's love..He knew she fawned over him which was quite depressing considering the crush he had on her. What could he do? Lost in thought, he ended up staring right at him while he trained to control his chakra.

 

Sasuke felt eyes him. He halted promptly and turned to around to see Naruto staring at him. He seemed to be in a daze but glared at him anyway and proceeded to train, not once looking back at the other. He had more important things to do than to give the imbecile the attention he wanted.

 

Naruto finally thought of an idea. Once he snapped out of his daze, he noticed Sasuke glaring at him. What was his problem? Sure he often glared at him, but it was rude of him to glare back as hypocritical as that sounded. It made his dislike for him even stronger. Naruto let out a breath of annoyance and stood up to commence his plan. He'd show Sasuke who the boss was.

 

Sasuke had a bad feeling about something. A shiver ran up his spine, but he shrugged it off once Sakura came over to praise him. Her presence annoyed him, but seeing how jealous Naruto became was actually pretty amusing. However, when he turned to glance at the spot Naruto once resided, it was empty. Odd.

 

An hour had passed and Naruto roamed the streets looking to see what the best time was to start. It was busy, a perfect time to start the plan. Commence Operation Helping Random People! It sounded stupid, but he didn’t see that over how hyped up he was. Now he only needed Sasuke to participate. He knew Sasuke disliked helping people, much. Right? He could at least win in the field of helping! Something to claim victory over. And no, he was not desperate to exceed Sasuke. (Yes he is)

 

Sasuke was walking around town when noticed Naruto entering the Ramen shop, as usual. It was a daily thing of his. It made him wonder if he practically lived off of it. Sasuke was bored and there was nothing to do but train. Deciding to annoy him a little, he walked towards him and shouted, "Oi! Naruto."

 

Naruto spun around at his name to see Sasuke. Although he frowned at first, this was the perfect chance and he was not going to ruin it. He ordered two bowls of Miso Ramen before waving to Sasuke while grinning. "Perfect timing, Sasuke. Let's eat lunch together. It's my treat!"

 

Sasuke gave him a suspicious look and seated next to him hesitantly, "Um alright then." See, he _was_ planning something. Naruto usually never invited him to lunch. He was curious, so he played along. Did the boy even realize how obvious he was being?

 

He fell right into his trap, even though he didn’t really. It was nice to believe, though. How naive Sasuke was, how naive. "So Sasuke," He said a mouthful, gulping his noodles down and sighing contently, "Want a match? You were training earlier on, how about getting your jam on?"

 

He sighed. Of course. "I don't like doing childish things," He murmured coldly, poking his ramen. He already knew what he meant, the idiot was an open book.

 

"Oh come on." Naruto whined, "you're a loser." Hoping to provoke him, he thought of the nastiest thing that came to mind, "Bastard with premature ejaculation. Idiot that doesn't even have an inch on him!" He didn't know what it meant exactly. He heard Kiba yelling that to Shikamaru earlier and hell, he was angry. Maybe it would work on Sasuke.

 

Sasuke suddenly stood up, making the table rattle. It worked, it was pissed! Naruto didn’t expect the walking away though. Sasuke stopped at the exit and looked back. "I'll show. I have more than an inch, and they'll be inside you." He said bitterly. Such little thing wouldn’t get to him but hearing that from the blond did somehow.

 

Naruto was utterly confused. He arched an eyebrow. What did he mean by that?  Was this about food? "Uh..well, you better!" He shouted, smiling. His angry face was so hilarious, though. Seeing Sasuke's make no move to come back, he grabbed his half eaten Ramen and decided to gobble it up for himself.

 

He smirked and shouted back at him. "My room, seven thirty sharp. Better be there." Then proceeded to walk to his house. Things would get kinky.

 

Naruto heard his last shout and kept it in mind. Maybe having an inch was a competition too, whatever it meant. He was so up for it. He couldn't keep his laughter inside, so he ended doing it out loud, receiving a glance from the shop owner.

 

"I didn't know you swung that way, Naruto." He commented, collecting the money from Naruto, "well, good luck."

 

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it, before walking away. Time to look for his dear Sakura. Maybe she changed her mind about him and could get a date with her… Or not

 

Later that night, Sasuke was in his room getting ready for bed. He figured Naruto wasn't going show. It was a joke after all, but he half meant it… Okay, he’d admit he was curious but that was all.

 

It was 7:40 already, Naruto had his ass kicked by Sakura and made his way to Sasuke's house. At least he could finally show him who the boss was! He kept telling himself that which made him feel slightly less sad over his ass being beat. Keep a positive attitude, at least she didn’t completely hate him. He finally reached and banged on his door, not too quietly either.

 

Sasuke answered and examined Naruto with a slightly amused expression, "I see you got your ass kicked." He had a black eye among several over scrapes and bruises

 

"Sakura-chan didn't like me touching her hair." He admitted, entering his house. He sniffed and looked around, "So when do we start? That inch thing." His injuries had already started to heal thanks to the Kyuubi. The black eye was slightly less swollen about now.

 

Sasuke smirked. "We start now." He locked the door and started undressing without even a warning.

 

Naruto was caught off guard. "Why are you undressing?" He asked, staring at his milky chest as his shirt came off. Damn, he had muscles. That training did do something. Did he have bigger ones? Probably! He was better than Sasuke. (God he was desperate to be)

 

"I said I was going to show you my inches, and then put them inside you." He reminded him, tugging on his belt. Was Naruto actually this clueless? Nobody could be this innocent, he had to know a thing or two about sex.

 

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain- hey, put your pants back on! What are you doing!?" Naruto covered his eyes and scrambled away with a small blush on his face

 

Sasuke was already naked when grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar, "Get over here." A simple command which wasn’t obeyed immediately.

 

"S-Sasuke! The hell are you up to!?" Naruto blushed madly, still keeping his eyes closed, "Have you gone mad!?" Shit, what did he get himself into? He slowly started catching on.

 

"You're an idiot." Sasuke groaned. He responded with a rather blunt statement, "When I said I was going to put it in, I meant my cock and fucking you."

 

Naruto almost fainted from excessive heat in his face. He couldn't say anything, all he could do was stutter. His face was already redder than red from embarrassment. So he insulted his dick, and then took on the challenge of being fucked!? But how was that even possible? He didn't have a love hole...and he was not gay! "H-h-how are you..." he muttered. Unless the dick could create a hole to be swallowed. The thought made him cringe.

 

"You challenged and accepted it. " He licked two of his fingers "Time to stretch you."

 

"Stretch me? What do- ah!" He gasped when he felt cold fingers slide down his pants and poke his asshole. "Ew, Sasuke, stop that!" His asshole! Wait...

 

"Well if you don't get stretched, it will hurt terribly if I just put it in." Sasuke slowly pressed a finger into him.

 

Naruto gasped when a finger entered. It burned with proper lack of lubrication. "I shit from here!" He whined, trying to get away. But Sasuke was strong...fucking bastard! He knew he should have trained extra. "Wait, wait. You're saying you're going to...put it in my ass!? You're craz- ah!"

 

Sasuke moved the finger in and out of him, curling it around. "That's why I need to loosen you up."

 

It  felt incredibly uncomfortable and awkward, "Ugh this is so weird." People actually enjoyed this? Weird asses. This was nothing but painful!

 

"Calm down, it will feel good soon enough." He assured, moving deeper inside him, looking for his sweet spot. His g spot had to be around here somewhere. He didn’t stop looking, rubbing against his walls everywhere.

 

Naruto pulled the pillows towards his face and groaned into them. Nope, he wasn’t feeling it. Suddenly, his vision went white. Pleasure shook through his body that he’d never felt before, taking him by surprise. A moan surpassed his throat and he ended up getting a half hard when he tried to calm it down. The hell? Things were already embarrassing as they were but he couldn't believe he had an erection in front of his long-term rival! But true, things were starting to get better. "Sasuke!" He moaned unintentionally calling his name and curling his toes a little. He couldn't help but squeeze him and softly gasp. The absolute hell? Why was he so goddamn sensitive and what just happened?

 

Sasuke smirked and pulled his fingers out. "You're not about to cum, are you? I have even put it in yet." He teased, tracing a thumb against the fluttering entrance.

 

"Of course not!" Naruto breathed, slightly turning his head to look into Sasuke's eyes. They were full of lust and need, as well as his own.

 

Sasuke was already aroused and ground against him, his half hard pressing against him.

 

Naruto slightly moaned and lifted his hips so that the tip would touch his hole. It was so embarrassing. His teasing was unbearable. "Put it in already." He whined. He couldn't believe what he said and was already on the verge of death from embarrassment. That was uncharacteristic and odd. Why did he say that? He wanted to slap himself.

 

"Just for that remark, I'll tease you even more." Sasuke hummed, stroking Naruto's cock.

 

Naruto held it in and groaned as his pace fastened. At this rate he couldn't hold it in and came all over. "Bastard!" He was weak to pleasure. Goddammit, again.

 

"I didn't even get to fuck you yet." Sasuke sighed in disappointment, taking a seat on his couch. "That was pathetic."

 

Naruto's cheeks flushed, out of anger this time. "Hmph, whatever." He regained posture and sat on his butt, slipping his boxers and pants back on the way. This was enough. Right? Wait, was he backing out of a challenge? Why the hell was he remembering this was a challenge in the first place. He couldn’t have been desperate to have sex with stupid Sasuke (false)

 

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Sasuke growled, referring to his erection. It still hadn’t been taken care of and Naruto was, well, hesitant?

 

"Er..uh..um..w-well you had the chance!" He stuttered, trying not to stare at it. He must say, it was at a decent length. Maybe a little thicker than his, but he refused to think it was any longer

 

"So just leave me here with this? Wow, that's evil of you."

 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Naruto huffed, closing his eyes. All he could do was stare at his thing. Closing his eyes what the only thing he could do to not intensely gaze at the thing. It was...just ew. (no he liked looking at it)

 

"Well, you can bring your ass over here so I can fuck it." Sasuke back at it again with his bluntness

 

"O-oh...uh...um.." He was curious. How did it feel? When his fingers played with him, it felt so good when a particular spot was hit. He wanted to feel it again...Hm, this would only be an experiment! "Fine.." He reopened his eyes and stared at his pulsing dick. He sure was damn aroused. To think he managed to do that...He felt special? No, aroused. Slowly, he walked over to Sasuke's side

 

Sasuke pat his lap. "I won't be nice about this; I didn't say you could come the first. I'm going to fuck you silly." The tone of voice showed he meant it.

 

Naruto swallowed, his dick twitching at the words. Annd he was hard again. To think Sasuke’s promise would arouse him this much. He didn't reject the idea, but he was confused on what to do next. Sit on his lap or slide on his dick? Decisions.

 

"Hurry it up. The sooner you get on top of me, the sooner I can fuck you, hard." The command made Naruto twitch again. He decided to sit on his lap, but not without a little teasing. He stroked the tip of his cock during his movement to make it seem like an accident even though it didn’t really, and his asscheeks were flush against it, feeling the heat radiating off of it.

 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and positioned his dick at his entrance. "If you come without my permission, we'll be fucking till morning."

Was that a threat? Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes, preparing himself. He nodded his head at Sasuke's comment and took a deep breath to calm himself. He could do this, yes.

 

"Lower yourself onto me."

 

He did as instructed, feeling the blunt head trying to poke through. It felt… Odd. It was certainly bigger than his finger.

 

"If you tighten up, it will hurt."

 

Naruto nodded again and loosened his limbs, attempting not to seem too tense even though he was nervous.

 

Sasuke pushed up into him slowly, letting the head pass through a little, but feeling some resistance. "Fucking loosen up or I'll have to use my fingers again."

 

"I heard you the first time." Naruto groaned. He was trying the best he could.

 

Sasuke without warning, thrust up into him fast. Naruto held his breath at the movement and tried to breathe normally. It hurt in a strange way. His asshole was being ripped, of course, it'd hurt. "Sasuke." He groaned, trying to loosen up some more. How much more could he do?

 

"Hmm? Does it hurt?"

 

"No, it feels magical." Naruto replied sarcastically, "of course it hurts!"

 

"Well, I did consider to be gentle fucking you before, hmm what should I do?"

 

Naruto sighed and relaxed in his arms, "Be gentle at first but then you can be rough as you want. You can fuck me until I'm out cold." He couldn't believe his own words. He guessed he wanted this as bad. His inner hoe had awakened just by 1 thrust. 1 kudo = 1 thrust.

 

Sasuke pulled out of him, deciding to change areas. Here wasn’t the best to maneuver in. It restricted movements. "Let's go to my bed."

 

Naruto groaned when he pulled out and followed him to bed as instructed. His ass burned a lot by each step. It felt like he was constipated.

 

As soon as they reached, Sasuke spouted commands. "Lay on your back and spread your legs."

 

Naruto whined a bit, embarrassed. But he had to do it. He laid down on the bed and slightly opened his legs, allowing Sasuke to climb in between and spread them even more. He felt exposed. "Ah, this is so embarrassing." He squealed to himself, taking a glance of Sasuke. He saw Sasuke staring at him as he slowly entered once again. Naruto slowly exhaled. It was less painful than before, at least, though it still hurt.

 

Half way into him, Sasuke thrust in slowly this time, allowing Naruto to let out shallow breaths. The pain was still there but some pleasure was coming out if it too, surprisingly.  "As soon as the pain fades, tell me." Sasuke sighed moving gently in him.

 

Naruto nodded and took another breath. This whole thing felt weird. What was the use- wait! Wait wait. He just summed it all up. Literally, right now, in the middle. Him and Sasuke were having sex! How fucking smart for the realization to hit. Naruto wanted his first time to be with a woman but Sasuke wasn't bad either. His muscular body was admirable and his cold eyes made you wonder what he was thinking. His kissable lips- his thoughts came to a force stop. Oh hell no. The fuck was he thinking!? He looked down to see them connected and blushed even more. The pain faded away while he was thinking. Now he just felt numb. "It's gone." He said. Was he going to do him harder? Hm...would it even feel good? Was he gay?????? What the fuck was happening.

 

"Good." Sasuke pushed his legs up and picked up his pace. He began moving faster, eyes scanning Naruto's body along with his facial expression. If it hurt him he knew he would have to stop.

 

It started to feel weird again, for Naruto. It was like something was building up inside. His heart rate increased two times as fast once that incredible place was hit again, "What is that?" He sharply inhaled, dick jumping.

 

"It's called your prostate. It's what makes this feel good." Sasuke exclaimed, finding and pressing against it repeatedly.

 

Naruto let out a throaty moan and panted heavily, little squeaks could be heard too. Holding back his moans weren't doing any good, it made him feel suffocated and desperate. But God did it feel good. His only worry was that he sounded like a woman with his high pitched noises.

 

"Come on now, let me hear your voice." Sasuke groaned, pounding into him a bit harder, “Come on, get that sweet voice out. Beg for me.”

 

Naruto’s toes curled tightly at the intense feeling and bit his lip. Who knew sex was this good. "Sasuke!" He moaned, finally letting him hear his wanton moans, "harder!"

 

"Mm." He obeyed, thrusting hard into him. He angled to hit better against his sweet spot. "Like this?" He teased.

 

"Yes!" Naruto gasped, holding onto him tightly.

 

Sasuke plowed into him harder, going deep inside him. He himself was running out of breath. Naruto was so tight around him. So sweetly tight.

 

It was like Naruto forgot to breathe. The pleasure was so intense he almost couldn't take it. But the thirst for more grew. He wanted more every second. He wanted Sasuke to fill him up with his love. Love? No, he wasn’t gay. But, he was gay for thinking of that. You know what? What the fuck, he was having sex with a MAN and he was liking it. He was gay.

 

Sasuke leaned over him and kissed his lips while continuing to thrust into him. Naruto kissed him back, opening his mouth to let out a gasp. Sasuke seized the moment to invade his mouth with his tongue. It made things hotter, winning at the conquest of dominance. With one last thrust, Naruto, as well as Sasuke, came hard. Their bodies went limp, the blond having to bear Sasuke's weight. They were still connected which made things kind of awkward.

 

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out in a tone of worry. He rolled his heavy body over to see him slowly breathing, relaxed and such. He fell asleep. Naruto warmly smiled and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight”

 

He was definitely gay for him.


End file.
